Helping You
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Quinn's dad became abusive and Nick is the only one who knew. Quinn meets Sebastian who shakes up her world. Quinn turns to Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian for the support and love she doesn't get anywhere else. Review, guys! Reviews make happiness!
1. Caring with Sebastian

Sebastian Smythe could see someone that was hurting from a mile away and the blonde sitting in the booth was hurting. She had a bruised cheek and her eyes revealed everything. He softened a bit at someone who was hurting; he almost transformed from the vulgar, cocky Sebastian into a caring, slightly less cocky Sebastian. He pursed his lips and took the seat in front of her, "Crappy day?"

"Go away," the blonde snapped.

"Nope. What happened? I can see that look in your eyes and that bruise on your cheek, I'm not stupid," Sebastian replied sipping his mocha and Courvoisier.

"Ick. Does that have Courvoisier in it?" the blonde wrinkled her nose.

"Eh. I drank it like water in France," Sebastian shrugged.

The blonde raised her eyebrows, "Okay... And go away."

"Not even. What happened? Seriously. I'm Sebastian Smythe, by the way," Sebastian grinned cockily holding his hand out.

"Quinn Fabray... You're Sebastian?" Quinn shook his hand, "Yeah."

"You're not well liked at McKinley." Quinn was avoiding his questions making him smirk.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what has happened to you," Sebastian replied arrogance saturating his words.

"Absolutely not. I just met you," Quinn shot back crinkling her eyebrows together at the smell of his coffee.

"Fine. Then get to know me because I won't leave you alone until I know," Sebastian explained smirking.

"Well, then you're gonna be here forever," Quinn said sipping her carmel macchiato.

"I have time."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You could tell the entire world."

"I wouldn't."

"Psssht. Yeah right."

"I wouldn't. Please."

"No."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go then. This is pretty hopeless."

"No! Wait! You can't drive!"

"And why not?"

"You've been drinking!"

"I can handle myself, Miss Fabray."

"Obviously not!"

"If I thought I couldn't drive, I wouldn't."

"Let me! I'll drive you!"

"Fine."

Sebastian smirked' his plan had worked. He followed her to her car where he got in the passenger seat and when they got far enough away from the coffee shop he spoke, "Yeah. You're gullible."

"Wait. What?" Quinn demanded.

"I just said that to get you alone so you would talk to me," Sebastian shrugged as she slammed on the brakes making the seatbelt cut into Sebastian's stomach.

"You conniving jerk!" Quinn exclaimed as she began to drive again.

"I've heard _that_ before. Now, what happened to your cheek?" Sebastian reached out and touched her cheek making her hold her breath.

"Softball..." Sebastian knew she was lying.

"Abusive boyfriend?" Quinn shook her head, "Abusive dad?" Quinn shook her head again, "Abusive _girl_friend?"

"NO! Stop!" Quinn gasped pulling into the parking lot of a abandoned dollar store and leaning against the steering wheel.

"No... You can't not tell anyone," Sebastian murmured looking at her.

"Get out." Quinn's voice was shaking and Sebastian shook his head, "You were hurt! You have to tell someone!"

"NO! GET OUT!" Quinn screamed beginning to cry.

"Give me your number." Quinn shook her head, "Please, Quinn. I'm not going to torment you."

"Will you leave me alone?" Sebastian nodded so she quickly scribbled her number on his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn. Come on. -Seb<em>

_You don't even know! It was softball! -Q_

_I do know, Quinn! You can't hide it. -Seb_

_Please. -Q_

_Quinn... Don't. Admit it. -Seb_

_I can't admit what never happened. -Q_

Quinn was sobbing when she saw her phone come up with Sebastian's number, "What?"

"Why are you crying?" Sebastian asked gently.

"I'm not." Quinn wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Yeah you are. Please admit it!" Sebastian begged.

"I can't. It was softball." Quinn winced when her dad waltzed in.

She stood up holding the phone to her ear hoping he would leave. He didn't. He cornered her, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one..." Quinn whispered hoping Sebastian would hang up.

Her dad slapped her, "Don't lie!"

"Daddy!" Quinn exclaimed making him shove her into her bed side table, "You should just leave."

Quinn winced at the pain shooting through her side as she picked up her cell, "Fine."

She through some random clothes in a duffel bag and grabbed her purse before running out to her car. She got in and drove towards the coffee shop before realizing Sebastian was still on the line, "Sebastian?"

"Are you still going to tell me it was softball?" Sebastian questioned.

"Can you meet me at the coffee shop?" Quinn asked quietly.

"How about you come to Dalton? I'll meet you up front."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked opening the door to his dorm.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn demanded holding her rib cage.

"I can see myself in your eyes, Quinn. I can't let what happened to me happen to anyone else and it looks like it already happened to you," Sebastian told her staring at her hands.

"I can't do this." Quinn started to cry and Sebastian bit his lip.

"Can I see?" Sebastian gently lifted her shirt to reveal a swollen, bruised rib cage.

"Ow!" Quinn exclaimed as Sebastian went into the bathroom to grab the snap ice thing.

He bent it to activate the cold and held it to her ribs, "This wasn't softball. This was your dad."

Quinn didn't respond to his accusation, "I think I'm going to find Nick."

"You know Nick?" Sebastian asked looking at the bruise.

"Yeah. His mom and my mom were best friends... He was the first person I called when... Never mind." Quinn stood up and yanked down her shirt before exiting the room.

Quinn jogged down the hall to Nick's room and knocked softly; Nick poked his head out the door, "Quinn? Hey! What are you doing here? Are you okay? What happened to your cheek?-"

"Nick... I'll explain if you let me in," Quinn replied smiling lightly.

Nick opened the door for her and closed it behind her. Quinn saw Nick's best friend, Jeff, in a deep sleep on his desk with his head on a pile of pre-calc homework. She bit her lip and sat on Nick's bed wincing when she bumped her swollen ribcage with her arm.

"You're dad?" Nick asked softly.

Quinn nodded brokenly and Nick pulled her into a warm hug as Jeff jerked awake rubbing his eyes, "Morning', Sleeping Beauty!"

Jeff threw an eraser at Nick that barely made it two feet and tiredly threw his blazer on the floor before climbing into his bed and drifting into a more comfortable sleep as Quinn spoke, "What's his problem?"

"He's had a hard week. Exams, Warblers, and his mom is being a total jerk about custody. He's gotten two hours sleep, max, since Sunday so he's exhausted. His mom is in France so she'll call and scream at him at, like, three in the morning and then with all that he had to study for exams, and he had to learn a brand new Warblers piece for Saturday. I did his homework for him," Nick explained.

"That sucks. I'd much rather think about his problems rather than mine." Nick sighed and pulled away to look at her, "We need to think about yours. What's up with your ribs? You keep wincing when you move."

"My dad shoved me into a table." Nick frowned, "We're calling the police."

"No! Nick!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Look, Quinn, I know you're scared but you need to get out of that house."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I like QuinnSebastian relationships and Quinn/Nick/Jeff friendship so... Here it is! Good? Bad? REVIEW! Please:)Criticism is much appreciated. (Constructive, NICE criticism NOT flames.)**


	2. Moving in with Nick

"JEFF! GET OUT!" Nick screamed dropping his tooth brush in the sink.

"No! I NEED TO CLEAN MY TEETH!" Jeff replied yawning.

"WAIT YOUR TURN!" Nick yelled back self-consciously resting a hand on the towel that was tied at his waist.

"NO! I HAVE TO PICK QUINN UP FROM THE COURT HOUSE!" Jeff retorted grabbing his toothbrush, completely un-phased by the fact Nick had only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Nick rolled his eyes and finished brushing his teeth waiting for Jeff to finish when he did he shoved him out shouting about needing to get dressed. Jeff rolled his eyes and went into his friend's room grabbing a tee shirt before changing into his jeans from yesterday and the clean tee shirt as Nick came out in dark wash jeans, a purple shirt, and a black vest.

"That's my shirt!" Nick gestured to the white V-neck shirt that Jeff was wearing.

"And...?" Jeff replied grinning.

"Whatever, Jeff." Nick flopped on his bed as Jeff pulled his Flash Converse on.

"I'm gonna go get Quinn. You'll have West Side Story, popcorn, and blankets ready when we get back?" Jeff asked pulling his light blue hoodie on.

"Yupp!" Nick tossed Jeff his blue sunglasses grinning.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed and typed a quick text to Sebastian as she waited for Jeff; <em>Hey, Sebastian. I never said thank you. So... Thank you. -Q<em>

_Have you gotten your 'problem' resolved? -Seb_

_Yeah. I'm staying with the Duvals. -Q_

_Good. I would like to hang out with you again. -Seb_

_Sure. When? -Q_

_Tomorrow? -Seb_

_Sure. The Lima Bean? -Q_

_Absolutely. -Seb_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miss Q!" Jeff enveloped Quinn in his arms and she sighed, "I'm glad I get to live with Nick."<p>

"Me too." Jeff rocked her back and forth before leading her to his car.

They climbed in, "So, you gonna stay home with your two favorite Warblers, get in PJs, watch West Side Story, and eat popcorn?"

"YES!" Quinn exclaimed making Jeff grin.

"Excited?" Jeff asked turning down Main Street.

"I'm glad to have a day with you guys. We haven't been able to do that in a while," Quinn replied returning the smile.

* * *

><p>Quinn came down in dark purple and green plaid pajama pants and a tight fitting green shirt. Nick and Jeff were sitting on the couch holding popcorn and the TV remote; Nick patted the seat next to him and she sat down grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch.<p>

"So, you're living with us now?" Nick asked smiling.

"Yupp!" Quinn replied cuddling against Nick.

They started the movie and Quinn looked at Jeff, "What's the story with your Mom?"

"Eh..."

"Jeff," Quinn murmured touching his cheek.

"Well, she says she's tired of dealing with me so Misses and Mister Duval offered to 'deal' with me." Jeff looked down at his legs and tapped his fingers against his thigh.

"Aw, Jeff.-" Jeff cut her off sharply, "Quinn, you're acting like what's happening to you is nothing. It isn't."

Quinn bit her lip and felt tears sting her eyes. Nick pulled her between him and Jeff, "What's wrong?"

"I haven't thought about my mom in months but being in court is making it all come back and... I just can't do it anymore. I can't pretend like I'm okay when I'm not," Quinn sobbed as Jeff grasped her hand.

"You don't have to pretend around us, Q," Jeff whispered pulling her into a hug.

"I know." Nick rubbed her back gently as she cried into Jeff's chest.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled the purple cardigan over her purple and white dress slipping on purple flats. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs where she found Nick and Jeff zonked out on the floor and the "Harry Potter" menu screen on the TV. Quinn giggled and nudged Nick with her foot, "Nick!"<p>

"Wha-Huh?" Nick exclaimed sitting up quickly waking Jeff in the process.

"I'm going to the Lima Bean to meet with Sebastian." Quinn started to walk away but Nick grabbed her wrist, "Sebastian?"

"Yeah... We met a few weeks ago," Quinn replied looking at her confused friend.

"He's... Kinda promiscuous," Nick replied softly.

"I was too. I'm not judging until I get to know him. I gotta go," Quinn replied quickly going out to her car and driving to the Lima Bean.

She pulled in and found Sebastian sitting in the booth he had first met her wearing dark wash jeans, a pink dress shirt, a blue and pink polka dotted tie, and a grey and black cardigan. He was also wearing glasses, which was new to Quinn. He met her at the door holding out a cup, "I ordered you coffee. Carmel machiatto, correct?"

"Yeah! Thanks. You look... Different," Quinn commented making him flash a smile.

"I don't always wear that uniform," Sebastian replied leading her to the booth he was previously sitting at.

"Well, what about glasses?" Quinn asked sipping the drink.

"It's all about style. My glasses don't go with my uniform so I wear contacts but... They go with this so... Yeah," Sebastian explained making Quinn laugh.

"Wow. Ha." Quinn was silent after that as she saw Rachel and Kurt come in. She tried to pretend she didn't notice them but, of course, Rachel had to butt in.

"Quinn! What are you doing with _him_?" Rachel's eyes narrowed at Sebastian; Kurt bad mouthed him around everyone.

"_He _has a name and _Sebastian _is actually very nice. I don't care what you think of him because it's not fair for me to have a preconceived opinion about him due to your opinons," Quinn stated in Sebastian's defense.

Rachel huffed and went to order her coffee and Quinn frowned, "We should go..."

"Why? Don't let them bother you, Quinn. She'll keep doing things like that if you act like it bothers you. Anyway, I like seeing Kurt squirm. Stupid-" Quinn cut him off.

"Hey! Be nice! I just defended you so the least you can do is be polite to my... Friend? I dunno but be nice to Kurt. He loves Blaine and Blaine loves him," Quinn replied sharply.

Sebastian held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright! What bothers you about Rachel anyway? She was insulting me, not you."

"Lots..." Quinn's tone told Sebastian she didn't want to discuss her 'Rachel issues'.

"So, you sing?" Sebastian asked sipping his coffee.

* * *

><p>By the end of the coffee date, they were talking easily and Quinn found she actually liked him. Quinn asked when she could see him again and he replied with, "Anytime. Just text or call."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was kinda boring... Well, it had to be written to help explain some stuff but I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. Coffee with Sebastian and Nick

Quinn came home from her coffee date and found Jeff pacing around the living room talking on the phone, "MOM!" Quinn shut the door quietly and hung her coat up. Jeff looked like he was about to cry so Quinn grabbed his arm. She smiled gently as he started to yell, "MOM! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Jeff had tears rolling down his face as Quinn laced her fingers with his, giving him strength. Jeff angrily hung up and threw his phone at the couch. His phone fell on the hardwood floor and the back came off letting the battery fall out. Nick came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, his hair wet. Nick sighed and picked Jeff's phone up and put it back together.

"What happened?" Nick asked setting the phone on the table.

"My mom said she was going to stop paying for Dalton, and she was going to stop wiring money to me." Jeff ran a hand through his matted blonde hair and Nick scowled.

"When my parents get home we'll work it out, Jeff. I promise." Nick wrapped his arms around his best friend and brought Quinn into the hug.

"It isn't fair to your parents, Nick," Jeff scoffed.

"You wanna know what my parents told me, Jeff?" Nick asked softly.

Jeff nodded, "Well, Jeff, they said that you were their son. They love you. They want to take you in. They're glad to be able to have a kid like you in their house. They said, "Jeff is loving, respectful, responsible, smart, and talented." Jeff, can't you see? They love you."

"Really?" Nick nodded letting go of Jeff.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Jeff! I'm so sorry! We'll take care of it." Mr. Duval nodded in support of his wife and Jeff asked, "Are you sure? I can just go to live with my mo-"<p>

"We're sure. You can't go there... You know about your mom!" Mr. Duval protested.

"I feel like I'm mooching off you guys!" Jeff exclaimed his head in his hands.

"You're not! We love you, Jeff. You're like a second son," Mrs. Duval smiled standing up to hug her 'son'.

"I love you guys too." Jeff smiled as he hugged Mrs. Duval.

"Nick, Quinn, can we have some time to talk to Jeff? Here," Mr. Duval asked handing Nick fifty dollars.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. We'll go get dinner," Nick said pulling Quinn into the entry way.

They pulled their shoes on and grabbed their coats before climbing in Nick's car, "Nick, do you know what they wanted to talk to him about?"

"They want to ask about adopting him. They wanna take his mom to court..." Nick explained pulling out of the driveway.

"Your parents are saints," Quinn replied softly.

"Nah." Nick acted like every parent did that.

"They are! They took Jeff and I in, when we had no where to go."

"You guys were like their son and daughter anyway."

"Was Jeff's mom abusive?"

"Why don't you ask Jeff about that..."

"Okay."

"He doesn't talk about it much but... I'd bet he'd tell you."

Quinn nodded as Nick pulled into Breadstix.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Quinn! Wanna hang out tomorrow? -Seb<em>

_Um, maybe. Well, I want to but I dunno if I can. Family stuff. -Q_

_I understand. Are you enjoying your new home? -Seb_

_Yeah! Nick's parents are saints. -Q_

_Nick's parents are paying my dad. :D -Seb_

_Oh... He's their attorney? -Q_

_Yupp. -Seb_

_You at Dalton? –Q_

_Yeah. –Seb_

_Wanna meet up with me and Nick? –Q_

_And be a third wheel? –Seb_

_We aren't dating! –Q_

_Oh. He doesn't like me. –Seb_

_Whatever. C'mon. –Q_

_Fine. Where? –Seb_

_Westerville Coffee. –Q_

_THEY WON'T LET ME HAVE MY ALCOHOL IN MY COFFEE. . -Seb_

_Good. :p –Q_

* * *

><p>Sebastian got his mocha and sat by Nick and Quinn, "Hey, Sebastian!"<p>

"Why hello there, Quinn. Nick," Sebastian replied sipping his mocha.

"Sebastian," Nick scowled gulping down a vanilla latte.

"What brings you here? You usually go to Lima for coffee," Sebastian pointed out.

"We needed to be out of the house for an hour or two. Westerville is closer." Quinn fiddled with her shirt.

"Ah. Why?"

"Just needed too."

Nick crossed his legs and bitterly drank his coffee carefully watching Sebastian. Quinn talked to him for a while and they ended up sitting on the couch next to each other. Sebastian felt Nick's eyes burning a hole in his forehead so he leaned into Quinn's lips. He let his hand rest on her back and she let her hands tangle in his hair. Nick got up and walked out letting snow hit his bare arms. He didn't wear his coat in because it wasn't snowing when they walked in. When Quinn and Sebastian broke apart, Quinn saw that Nick left.

"Crap. I need to go find him... I'll text you." Quinn grabbed her purse and rushed out to find Nick.

She found him sitting on the hood of his car because the keys were in Quinn's purse. She sat next to him, "Nick."

"What?" Nick demanded glancing at Quinn.

"Nick... C'mon. I'm sorry! I can't help who I fall for." Quinn looked at Nick helplessly.

"I know... I can't help it."

"You're only human, Nicky."

"Don't call me that, Lucy."

Quinn cringed as she hugged her friend, "I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Quinn." Nick kissed her cheek softly.


	4. Talking with Jeff

"Hey, Jeff?" Quinn asked sitting by her friend, who was wearing black basketball shorts and a light blue shirt.

"Yeah?" Jeff questioned.

"Well... I... Well... Can we talk about something serious?"

"Like?"

"Your mom."

"No."

"Jeff."

"What?"

"I told you about my dad."

"My mom is different."

"How?"

"Just is."

"Jeff, let me help you."

"No."

"Jeff!"

"Nick is the only person who knows the true extent of anything, Quinn! It took me years to trust him. I've known him since second grade and I didn't even tell him my full name until sixth grade!"

"I didn't tell any of my friends my full name until junior year."

"Quinn... I can't."

"Jeff..."

Quinn laced her fingers with Jeff's, "If you don't wanna talk, it's okay. I'm here if you need me."

Jeff sighed and pulled Quinn closer to him, "Are you sure you want to hear?"

"Yes. I wanna help you." She rested her head on Jeff's arm and waited for him to start talking.

"Can we go up to my room?" Quinn nodded and they went up to Jeff's room locking the door.

Jeff laid on the bed and opened his arms inviting her into them. She smiled and let him hold her as he spoke, "My mom was a good woman. I love her with all my heart but when Dad died... My dad died when I was six and Mom changed. She got fed up with me a lot more. I was a six year old boy with ADHD; I was off the wall. She started to hit me when I ran in the house... When I was thirteen, I got bullied at school. I came home crying everyday, and my mom told me I was weak. One day I came home with a black eye and she got angry with me. She just started wailing on me... She broke one of my ribs. She took me to the ER and said I fell down the stairs. When you hit ninth grade, you can choose to board at Dalton. My mom sent me to board and you can request who to room with. I requested my best friend, Nick. He requested me. The physical abuse stopped. When I came home for Christmas that year, she had a new boyfriend... Her boyfriend's daughter was a creep. She tried to get me to have sex with her... She..." Jeff stopped talking and Quinn could feel his hands trembling.

"Jeff..." Quinn turned in his arms so she could see his tear streaked face.

"S-she was on my bed wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, and she had a condom... I ran so fast and so hard to Nick's house. I was sobbing. I was only fourteen. I remember Nick held me for hours as I told him everything. Everything. Every painful detail. It was Christmas Eve... That was the year my mom moved to France. I haven't seen her since I started sophomore year and it's almost the end of junior year..." Jeff was crying harder now so Quinn wrapped her arms around his waist and wiped his tears away.

"Oh, Jeff. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed-" Jeff shook his head.

"I needed that." Quinn let her head rest on Jeff's stomach and she smiled when he turned on McFly.

"She's got a boyfriend," Quinn grinned at Jeff's singing.

He gently pushed her off him and stood up grabbing his guitar and began playing along with "Obviously". She smiled and stood up with him. He finished singing and she laughed at his goofy grin, "Jeff, you are the strongest person I have ever met."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Quinn." Jeff shut his iPod off and started playing the song, "I'll Be Okay".

Quinn grinned as he sang to her,

"When everything is going wrong  
>And things are just a little strange<br>It's been so long now  
>You've forgotten how to smile.<br>And overhead the skies are clear  
>But it still seems to rain on you,<br>And your only friends all have  
>Better things to do"<p>

Quinn blushed as he sang the chorus,

"When your down and lost  
>And you need a helping hand<br>When your down and lost  
>Along the way<br>Oh, just tell yourself  
>Ah, I'll be OK"<p>

Jeff sang to her and kissed her hand,

Now things are only getting worse  
>And you need someone to take the blame<br>When your lover's gone  
>There's no-one to share the pain<br>Your sleeping with the TV on  
>And your lying in an empty bed<br>All the alcohol in the world  
>Could never help me to forget<br>When your down and lost  
>And you need a helping hand<br>When your down and lost  
>Along the way,<br>Just try a little harder  
>Try your best to make it<br>Through the day,  
>Oh just tell yourself<br>Ah, I'll be OK  
>You're not alone (you're not alone)<br>You're not alone (you're not alone)  
>You're not alone<br>Just tell yourself  
>Ah, I'll be OK<br>Ah, I'll be OK  
>Won't you tell yourself<br>Ah!  
>When your down and lost<br>And you need a helping hand  
>When your down and lost<br>Along the way,  
>Try a little harder<br>Try your best to make it  
>Through the day<br>Oh, just tell yourself  
>Ah, I'll be OK<br>Ah, I'll be OK  
>Ah, I'll be OK"<p>

Quinn could feel his breath on her face, and she was taken aback when he kissed her. She thought she liked Sebastian; her mind was cloudy as Jeff pulled away. She rested her hand on his chest, "I need to think about this, Jeff." Jeff set his guitar down and pulled her close making her breath come in short gasps.

"Quinn, I like you."

"Jeff..."

"Hmmmm?"

"I can't... I like Sebastian and you at the same time. I can't do this again..."

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Jeff!"

"Okay, okay."

"Can I have some time?"

"Of course."

"I think I need to talk to Nick..."

"Go ahead."

Quinn kissed his cheek and went to knock on Nick's door, "Nick? Lemme in!"

"It's open!" Nick shouted as Quinn ventured in.

"Help me."

"With?"

"Jeff kissed me."

"Oh, crap."

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah but Sebastian!"

"I know..."

"Nick, what should I do?"

"Don't lead him on."

"I know. I told him I had to think about it."

"Quinn..."

"Yeah?"

"You just attract the guys, don'y you?"

"Of course!"

Nick grinned cheesily at her and patted his bed. She sat next to him and they listened to music for an hour before Quinn went into her bedroom.


End file.
